kaiba, the fortune teller
by Genie-in-a-coffin
Summary: kaiba is saved by a strange woman but now he can see 5 minutes before someone he knows is about to die. but what does he do when the love of his life is in danger but he has know clue how to find him? seto/joey
1. Chapter 1

a/n: this is my first story. Im sorry if this sucks

"Mokuba!" I shouted as I ran from my room in a frantic rush. The power flickered last night so my alarm clock messed up. It was currently 7:27. The kaibas have a reputation for being on time for everything and I was not about to break it! As soon as I got in the bathroom I turned on the sink to brush my teeth. This was terrible! I heard mokubas door fly open as he ran to the bathroom fully dressed within a matter of minutes, one of his wonderful traits. "I'm so sorry nii-sama!" he said a little out of breath when he entered the bathroom. I choose not to respond. This was not the time. I finished buttoning up the navy blue school as mokuba combed through his midnight locks. 7: 34, FUCK! It will take a god damn miracle to get us there on time!

Mokuba had everything ready to go so we headed downstairs. 7:38. Shit! Mokubas School is ten minutes away so he will make it just by a few minutes but I'm a different story, the high school is about 15 minutes away plus traffic! If it hits 8 o'clock I won't even walk in there. I don't need a fucking lecture on punctuality like some people. Yugi and joey were probably the worst about it. I would walk into the office to get some paper work and see one of the two being yelled at about lots of lame excuses for being late. They are pathetic.

I ran to the kitchen and started to put together some sandwiches. I knew mokuba would be hungry. Mokuba and I were vegetarians, so our sandwiches consisted of all vegies. I won't even let him eat pizza. It is just way to unhealthy and I won't allow it. "Seto, you forgot your coat." Mokuba said as he entered the kitchen. It was late December and I was strict about mokuba wearing a coat. I'm so glad he listens to me.

I grabbed the coat and headed out the door to the limo wear my personal driver, Rolland waited for us. He was a very loyal employee. Note to self, give him a raise. "Good morning Mr. Kaiba and Mr. Mokuba." He greeted us as we got in. "to the middle school, now. And a bonus in your paycheck if you can get there within 5 minutes." He nodded and began to drive fast. This is a bit dangerous but we have to get there.

I saw mokuba grab the sandwich and begin to eat. Good thinking. I knew he would be hungry. Mokuba was so cute sometimes. I must have taught him a lot because he not only has natural good looks; he also has a good fashion sense. He is currently wearing an icy blue long sleeved shirt with a pure white coat that contrasted with is hair quite well. Also, he had a pair of navy blue skinny jeans and black converse shoes. I am proud of him; he was good at everything like me.

We pulled up to the middle school at 7:50; at least mokuba would be on time. As mokuba got out I watched him walk up the stairs to the school entrance. I had to make sure he would be safe, even though this is a school zone, things still happen. As soon as I felt it was safe I ordered my driver to head to domino high.

7:55, I could see the school in the distance. But the damn traffic was backed up! Just my fucking luck! I was growing impatient. I can't be late! I can't! 7:57, that's it! I grabbed my brief case and got out. I heard the driver start to protest but I ignored him. I began to run to school. I was almost there. I was going to make it! I began to cross the street. "Watch out!" I heard the voice of a woman, probably in her mid-20s. I didn't have time to react when I suddenly heard the screeching of a car's tires. Just as I was about to run, BAM!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: thanks for the reviews! Here is chapter 2

BAM! Everything went black. I couldn't see anything. It was like a black oblivion. It was quite peaceful. If I'm dead, so be it. This is nice. Suddenly I could hear faint words said in a very worried tone. Damn. Everything started coming back, each sense slowly regaining. It took a minute to realize what happened. I could feel the cold hard ground under me, and what I thought was blood slowly oozing down my arm. Did I get hit? Am I dying? I could hear the voices around me, much concern. Did that car hit me? I could feel people examining me. Damn I hate being touched by strangers! Even worse, I couldn't do a fucking thing to stop them.

Slowly, my eyes fluttered open to find I was on the other side of the road. I was correct about the blood, my arm was cut pretty bad, but it looked like it came from contact with the pavement rather than a car. There were paramedics around me, I slowly got up, hoping they would get the message and back off. Out of nowhere, I saw a woman standing over me. Her hair was black as night and came down to about her knees, her skin was a dull pale gray, and her lips her thin with a purple red color to them. She looked very thin, a little underweight but not anorexic. "Mr. Kaiba, are you alright?" it sounded like a news reporter. Damn gossip leaches! I looked around and found that there was a bunch of news stations parked around me. When I looked back in her direction, she was gone. I must have hit my head pretty hard. How long was I out? "Mr. Kaiba, you are hurt. You need to come to the hospital for an exam." One of the paramedics said. But no, I don't need to go to the hospital. I can bandage up the wound myself.

"no." I said blankly with a look of indifference. When he began to protest I shot him the death glare. "I'm fine, I probably have just as much knowledge in medication and wounds as you do. And if you even think of arguing you have a lot of problems on your hands. Now if you will excuse me." He looked quite startled at my threat but I hand those out almost every day. I was use to them. I looked at my watch. 8:07, it was all for nothing. SHIT! I need to get home. I don't have time for the gossip vampires over there. I have some work at kaiba corp. to work on anyways. There are a few promising projects I need to finish. They are more important than school , the uniform was a little ripped and bloody. That wouldn't look very proper. I'm sure mokuba would get the news soon. He will be worried sick.

I got out my phone to call Rolland. But when I got it out I found that it got smashed due to the contact with the pavement. Joy. I'll have to walk to the school. Damn it! Well, might as well. I began to walk, not to surprised that I was being followed by the reporters. Fuck! This is going to be a long day.

I entered into the school building, the office door was closed, but someone was there. I could hear the vice principle yelling at a student about being tardy. "No more of this nonsense! You have 28 tardies and we are all sick of it! The very next time you are going to be suspended! Do you understand?" she was mad. "Yes mam I understand." Said the student. If I weren't seto kaiba I would have burst out laughing right in that school, the mutt has himself in shit again! "Good, you may go." The door opened and out walked an annoyed joey. All I did was stand there and smirk. That might just be enough to fix my day. "Wadda you lookin at moneybags!" he exclaimed when he saw me there with a smug look on my face. "Barking at your master, maybe you need a shock collar for all this bad behavior." I said evilly. I loved to make him angry. He is really cute what he is angry. Wait a minute, did I just say he was cute? That pavement must have cracked my skull!

"Why I otta-" "joey! Get to class before I suspend you right now!" I heard a faint mumble something about her being the world's fattest bitch. She was fat, that's for sure. He walked off without another word but I couldn't help but catch the cross glare he sent my way. Humph, stupid dog.

"Yes Mr. Kaiba, can I help you?" she said, obviously pissed. The mutt can put anyone in a bad mood. "I just need to use your phone." I knew what she wanted to say, why aren't you in school rather than down here asking for the phone? But she knew better. I could have her fired on the spot. That is one of the many good things about having power, no one back talked you. Even those older than you. She handed me the phone and I called Rolland. "Rolland, come to domino high and pick me up, there was a bit of an accident." I looked up at the TV in the office, there was a middle aged woman with short brown hair and a cream suit on the screen. "Only minutes ago, seto kaiba the CEO of kaiba corp. was almost him by a car. Some people say that he jumped out of the way, others claimed to see a creepy black haired woman push him out of the way. But then they said she vanished before they could get a good look at her. We wanted to get Mr. Kaiba's side of the story but he stormed off the scene before we could get anything out of him." Great… just fucking great! But the woman, did she really save me? Was it the same woman?

Should I call mokuba? No. he will be fine. I need to get home. My arm is still bleeding. "That will be all. Oh wait, I will need a new uniform." I said as I walked off, not giving her time to respond.

As soon as I walked out of the school there were news reporters backed up into the road. Damn them all to hell! I don't have time for this. Just as I was about to cuss them out, I saw my limo pull up. Good, I won't have to kill anyone today. There were so many trying to get my attention that it all sounded like a weird demonic chant! I push through the leeches and quickly got in the limo.

"Home, now. Hurry, my arm is still bleeding." I ordered Rolland. I got out my laptop to start working. An industrial illusion has a few projects that they want me to help with. Plus, I have been working on some plans for a new duel disk system. I have too much work to be wasting time. Mokuba is always worried that I am working my life away. I tell him not to worry but I can see the hurt in his eyes. I hate it when he does that. He knows that it gets to me. I taught that kid way too much about how to be a kaiba. Hehe, he is just like me.

Kaiba corp. just went up 7 percent. Good, something to lighten the frown. There is nothing like the thought of being a success! "Mr. Kaiba, what happened?" Rolland asked very concerned. Well he was a very nice person. Of course he would be worried. "I'm fine, watch the news. I don't have time to explain."

I said, a bit ruder than I meant. He just nodded. My laptop began to flash, an email from industrial illusions. What does he want?

I began to read.

'Kaiba-boy, I hate to tell you this but we are canceling the project. After looking through it over and over, we found many faults that we can't fix. I know you needed this but, we won't be doing it. Until next time, kaiba-boy.

-Pegasus

Now I'm pissed. This is going to be a very, very long day.

As soon as I got home I ran to the bathroom. The blood has seeped down and it not only is staining my sleeve but also the entire right side of my shirt and my pants. How the hell am I not weak? I quickly took it off and turned on the shower. Looking at myself I just now noticed how pale I am 'maybe I should lay out in the sun this summer. No, it causes skin cancer, pre aging, and many other problems.' I thought to myself. It isn't worth it. I'd rather have the milky pale skin I have right know.

I stepped into the hot shower, it was so relaxing. The hot water running down my already exhausted body felt better than anything you could ever imagine. There was blood running down the drain, it was discusting. The wound has stopped bleeding but it hurts like hell! Whatever, I can take it. I stepped out and grabbed my robe, light blue like almost everything. Slowly, I pulled up my sleeve and began to wrap my arm with the bandage. I discarded my school uniform, it was worthless in its current condition.

I walked to the mirror, my hair was still soaked. With that thought, I grabbed a hand towel. When I looked up I saw something that almost gave me a heart attack, her. Fear froze me to the bone. Who was she? Was she going to kill me? The woman that I saw in the street was looking back at me. Black hair covered her eyes, the same sickly grey skin. The clothing she wore was tattlerd, it looked almost like midevil witch clothes. I stood there in shock. Once I regained myself, I turned around to find that she wasn't there. How? I turned back and saw that she was no longer in the mirror, but there was something written, in blood. "beware of the allys" is what it said. "who are you? Show yourself!" I screamed. The message faded away. There was nothing to ever prove she was there, but before I turned away, I could have swore I saw a pair of electric yellow eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! Here is chapter 3. By the way, this means change of scene 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I woke up at around 5 in the morning; well I'm not sure if I slept at all. After what happened I'm not sure if I could. Even I, seto kaiba, get a little weirded out at times. But of course I would never show it around another soul. I can't show my weaknesses around anyone. It sickens me to think that anyone would.

I went downstairs to make breakfast, tofu eggs and whole grain toast. Even though I wasn't hungry, I'm sure mokuba would be. Of course he would he will make me, he thinks I'm too skinny and that I am starving myself. I'm not, but he won't let it go. I guess that is what brothers are for.

I got out the eggs and a pan. I've never liked eggs but mokuba loves them, I don't mint though, I'm glad he likes healthy food. I wouldn't want it any other way. He even hates soda; I almost had a heart attack when he told me he bought a soda at school. Luckily before my heart exploded he told me he didn't like it. He also said that I'm way to over protective, over reacting to drinking a sip of Pepsi.

After the eggs were done, I put the bread in the toaster then ran upstairs to get mokuba. He was curled up in a ball sound asleep. His hair was knotted and his favorite green pajamas were bunched up. I could hear him lightly moaning in his sleep. 'What the hell is he dreaming about?' I thought to myself. I try to keep him away from sexual things, but I guess all kids find a way. "Oh, hhsss." I wanted to run over and violently shake him but I was frozen in shock! "Please, oh, oh, yes, yes, yes kumi." Kumi? That is his best friend! He is gay? "Oh kumi, so hot." Alright that's it! "Mokuba wake up!" I shook him until he woke up. "Aahh, setoitsnotwhatitlooks….like." he has a deep red blush across his face. The covers were kicked off and I could see a small tent under the sheets."… go take a cold shower, then meet me downstairs for breakfast." He got up and ran out of there. I guess talking about your crush to your big brother is embarrassing. I don't care if he is gay, bi, or pan. He is my brother.

I went downstairs and began spreading peanut butter on the toast. Soon after I was done mokuba flew down the stairs fully dressed. It was currently 6:04. I guess we have enough spare time to discuss "it". He sat down in the seat across from me. He had on bright red hoody and white skinny jeans. He looked nervous. There was a light blush painted on his face and a looked that said "please don't bring it up." of course I was going to though. "Mokuba, you don't have to hide it. I heard you talking in your sleep. Why didn't you just tell me?" it took him a moment to respond but finally he said, "Because, I didn't think you would like me being bi." "Mokuba, I could never hate you for something you can't help." I saw his eyes brighten up at those words. "So, are you going to tell kumi?" he looked at me like I had two heads. "Hell no!" "Mokuba! Watch your mouth! No computer for a week!" "Seto!" he tried to protest but he knew it wouldn't help. He just got up and defetedly walked over to the sink, put his dishes in, and went upstairs. What the hell has he been watching! He is too young to have a mouth like that! It is 6:30. I was already getting a headache.

After taking 3 Advil I went for a walk and left a note on the table for mokuba. He likes picking on me for having elegant hand writing. At least I don't slop the words on the page like the mutt does. In math, the teacher forced us to sit together and I saw him write his name. It looked like a 5 year old just learning to write. Wait a minute, why am I thinking about the mutt…. And why the hell am I blushing!? I quickly shook it out of my head.' He is the last thing I should be thinking about'. God damn it! But you have to admit, he is quite attractive. At that I mentally kicked myself in the fucking groin. That was way out of the line!

I was passing by Domino Park when I got out of my trance. I had no clue I had walked that far. I checked my watch; it was 7:13, damn. I'll just call Rolland and tell him to get mokuba and come to the park for me; I don't have time to walk back.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o

School when by fast, in math the pup got an f then threatened to kill me for laughing. Stupid fleabag. What makes him think he could do as much as lay a finger on me? Whatever. I walked to my locker; I opened it only to get a surprising visit, her. Again. As soon as I saw her she vanished but left a note that said, 'keep him safe'. What the fuck. Luckily no one was watching or that would have been the end of me. Everyone raced outside and when they did they were met with a pleasant surprise, it had snowed. It was about 3 inches deep. I was the only one that didn't give a shit. I quickly messaged Rolland to pick up mokuba then come straight here. After about 3 minutes of standing there I felt a cold sensation going down the back of my neck. I jumped and began pulling at my collar. That is when I heard obnoxious laughter. "Oh man! You shooda seen da look on yer face, moneybags!" "Why you little mutt!" I got a ball of snow and hit him square in the nose."Hey!" I just smirked. I turned around only to be hit in the left shoulder blade with snow. "Take dat, asshole!"I promptly kicked snow with my heel hard enough to cover his whole body and head. "Gggrrrrr, dats it jerk!" he then tackled me and we both fell into the snow with a hard thud. He was doing everything in his power to pin me down but he couldn't. I quickly flipped us over to where I was on top. He struggled against me but he couldn't break my grip. Finally he gave out and just laid there. Suddenly, a goofy grin spread across his face. "Well dis is a suggestive scene aint it." He said. With my free leg I kicked him in the shin, not hard enough to break it, but hard enough to teach the mutt a lesson. "Aaaahhh!" he yelped. His hair was now tangled and matted with snow. His cheeks were a lovely pink as were his lips. His eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown and they glistened in the sun light. He almost look, dare I say it, angelic. After I realized everything I had just thought, I bit the inside of my cheek. That was worse than this morning's comment! I was about to say something back when I heard my limo pull up. Finally! I promptly got up and dusted the snow off of my clothing and hair, then casually walk over and got in.

"Seto, why were you on top of joey?" damn that mutt, "long story, too long to explain." I said. Right as the limo was pulling out of the school zone, mokubas friend miki ran up to the window. "Mokuba, do you want to come over? We are about to leave." Suddenly, everything went black. Then I saw something, it was a car driving down the road when out of nowhere, gunshots were heard. The car crashed and there was one survivor, miki. The rest died, including mokuba. I began drifting back to reality when I heard mokuba calling for me. "Can I seto?'" "No" is all I said. Miki looked pissed and mokuba looked disappointed. Miki huffed away while mokuba slouched in the seat. Where the hell did that come from? Whatever. It was nothing. They had left about 2 mintutes before us. The ride was quiet, mokuba was still pouting, I sat there doing nothing, and Rolland was driving. "Mr. Mokuba, isn't that miki?" Rolland asked. He then looked up from his pouting to see miki sitting on the curb crying and her car crashed against the building behind her.

I called the police and let them handle it, she was the sole survivor. How the hell did I see that coming? What the hell happened? As we were pulling out to go home, I saw her again. She smiled at me just a little then disappeared. Is that what she ment by keep him safe? Was she talking about mokuba? Who am I kidding, she is just some weird figure of my imagination, I need to see a doctor or something.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: thanks for the reviews. Please tell me if I'm doing joey's accent well. I want to specially thank sonadow fangirl223, without your support I wouldn't be done with chapter 2 and please, tell me if they seem OOC. Anyway, on with the story!

Mokuba had insisted on going to the funeral. He wanted to be there for miki. She always stuck up for him, through everything. I guess he wants to try to re pay the debt. He wanted to be there for her to cry on his shoulder. That boy is so sweet.

Getting ready for it was hard though. I was ready within 10 minutes, in a black suit with a white under shirt and deep blue tie. I enjoyed wearing formal attire, but mokuba is a different story. He absolutely hates it. He looked horrified when I told him to wear a suit. After about 10 minutes of arguing I gave in and let him just wear a black button up dress shirt with black pants. I feared if I continued arguing with him it would make us late.

The car ride was quiet, it unnerved me. I began to ponder. What happened? Should I go to the doctor? Who am I kidding; I don't need someone else thinking I'm crazy. It was about 5 minutes later that mokuba finally broke the silence."Seto?" I had a bad feeling. "Hm." " how did you know that I would have been hurt, how was it that you automatically said no, but normally you wouldn't mind?" and my nightmare comes true. I didn't want to lie, but would he believe the truth? Of course he would, in his eyes, I never lie. But sadly, I do much too often. I just don't want him to worry. So as my answer I simply said "instinct." He looked like he was ready to protest but luckily we pulled into the parking lot just in time.

"Mokuba!" I heard miki exclaim. He long black hair was a bit knotted and he bangs were matted to her forehead like she had been sweating. Her eyes were blood shot and her cheeks were stained with tear stained. Her normally golden tan skin had a wash of pale. Her long black dress looked like it was quickly thrown on. I instantly felt something I hadn't in years, pity. Yes, the stoic CEO actually could feel pity. It sickened me to know she had no family left. That only meant one thing. "Mokuba, after today, I ha- have to l-leave. There is no g-guardian th-that I can go to, s-so until my aunt gets back from America, I h-have to go to an orphanage!" at that she buried her face in mokubas shoulder and continued crying. He wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to comfort her, but I could tell he was equally devastated. I could tell that as soon as she announced her temporary whereabouts. He averted his gaze to me, silently pleading to not let her go. I wasn't sure. I don't want to let her go there, but I don't know if taking in a friend would be the best idea. They might get ideas, they might get bored, they might get kin- oh who am I kidding, I can't let her go to that terrible place.

I smiled at him, silently agreeing with him. "Come on mokuba, let's pay our respects." We began to walk and noticed miki hesitated. "I- I can't go back in there, I can't t-take it." We nodded and mokuba said "we will be right back." With that, we walked off to see them. On the way there, mokuba began talking. "So, she can stay? Here aunt will be back in two months." I knew I couldn't say no. finance was defiantly not an issue, and neither was room. "Yes, on 3 conditions. One, your rooms will be far apart. Two, you can't be in each other's rooms after 9. Three, she is not allowed in my office." I saw his eyes light up with joy, but it soon faltered when the caskets came into view. Mokuba broke down crying, I just stood there, trying to comfort him. I never have cried at funerals. I was about to get mokuba and leave when I heard a familiar voice a few feet away. The only thing is, I have never heard it crying before, wheeler. I turned to see the pup crying over Ms. Wakashima's casket. But there was no one there to comfort him, he stood there alone. It made me sick to my stomach to see him so broken. Yes, I liked making him mad but he looked like he was spiraling into despair. I'm not sure why, but I felt the need to help him. I at least wanted to know why he was so hurt.

"Joey, are you ok?" I mentally slapped myself, of course he wasn't ok, anyone with eyes and common sense could see that. "Watta ya doin here rich boy?" he snapped at me, although it didn't sound very snappy, more like a simple question. "The only survivor, the daughter, is a friend of mokubas. He is here to help her and for us to pay our respects. Why are you here?" I saw him break down crying again. "Afta my mom left, I Neva had much of a parent in my life, my dad fell into a depression and I was stuck to raise myself. But Ms. Wakashima was like da moda I never had. She was dare when I had no one to turn to. And now s-she's gone. And I'm really alone." He began to sob again. I placed my hand on his back attempting to comfort him. Something tells me it helped, because before I could even blink, he had pressed himself against me, crying into my jacket. I did the only thing that came to mind, I wrapped my arms around him. He tensed up but then he relaxed in my embrace. I never realized how soft he was, his skin felt like a warm blanket. His hair smelled like apples and it felt like fur. If we weren't in a funeral home, I would have thrown an innocent puppy joke, but now wasn't the time. I could feel the tears seeping through my thick jacket, under shirt, and on my skin. Though I hate to admit it, this was comfortable for me. You would think that hugging your rival would be awkward, but I didn't want to pull away. He began to back up, signaling that he wanted out of the embrace. I felt a warm blush creep over my face as I saw that he did as well, but his cheeks were pure red. "Hehe, uh, sorry bout dat." He said in a nervous tone. I didn't answer, but instead gave him a reassuring smile and waved goodbye. I got mokuba and left. Well, before we walked out the door, I turned to look at wheeler. He was no longer crying, but instead had a small, lonely smile. Maybe he wasn't as bad as I thought. Maybe I should be nicer to him. Maybe, just maybe.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After the funeral I went down to the foster agency. Half an hour of paper work later, I was considered her legal guardian. I didn't mind having her around. She was a polite and respectful person. Mokuba had told her the rules and took her to the guest bedrooms to let her pick one out. We had about picked the one that mokuba had redecorated for a girls taste. The walls were a petal pink and the furniture was white the bed spread had a floral design and the room had vases everywhere containing white and pink flowers of different hues and shades. The carpet was off white and there was a painting of a little girl holding a teddy bear on the biggest wall. I was a little shocked at first when I saw what he did but to be honest, it looked amazing. A few years after gozaburo died I decided that we needed to make the mansion feel more like home rather than the prison it used to be. We didn't redo everything, but the rooms we wanted to, we re did. Mokuba chose two guest rooms, his room, and the den. I choose my room, the dining room, and the library. I was amazed at how good mokubas designs were at such a young age.

After that, the day passed slowly. I had gotten a lot of work done and I even cooked supper to welcome our guest. I know, it sounds weird that I would be so nice. I may be a little arrogant and occasionally melancholy, but I wasn't wicked.

However, try as I might, I couldn't get one thing off my mind, wheeler. I'm not sure why. All of a sudden, making fun of him doesn't feel right. I had hugged him for god fucking sakes! He never left my mind. After dinner, I wondered upstairs. My room was dark and warm. I quickly changed into my pajamas. Today had been tiring, yet I couldn't go to sleep. He was still in my mind. If mokuba knew, I would never hear the end of it "seto and joey sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" no, I don't have some childish crush on him, nothing even close to that. I think- I think that "I love him."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm sorry it's been a while, it has been a long few weeks and every time I have time to write that stupid writers block starts up! So yes, I finally found some time to update! For any of you who don't know, I am writing a horror story about marik and bakura. It isn't really theifshipping, they went on a date in the beginning but it is all horror and angst from there. Ill update that soon. I highly appreciate all of my readers and since I am lazy I'm just going to thank you all right here. Well, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I'm a little girl, do you really think I could own yugioh…yet…

I woke up with an odd feeling, I'm not sure why though. I guess after admitting feeling that was buried within you is kind of a big thing. Yes, I love joey. Of course he has his downs; in fact he has a lot of downs. His bad fashion sense, his unruly hair, that stupid goofy grin, that thick Brooklyn accent, his unhealthy eating habits, his over confidence, and don't even get me started on his grades! But he also has a good side, a sweet side, caring, loyal, loving side. The puppy-dog eyes he does drive me crazy! The pure innocence makes me go insane with want! I want him; I need him, even though there isn't a high chance I will get him. He likes that mai valentine girl. I'm not even sure if he likes men, for all I know, he might be homophobic!

I crawled out of bed with a now uneasy feeling; I was afraid, afraid of rejection. The thought that he might hate me was sickening! Well, I needed to get to school. I looked at the clock, holy shit; it was only 4:30. I guess I could make breakfast. After changing into my school uniform, I crept downstairs to start cooking. I decided on pancakes and started to get out all the ingredients. Not long after that though I began to drift off, thinking, of him. Why the hell was he haunting me so?! Perhaps it was the incident at the funeral. My hands were moving but I wasn't even sure what they were doing anymore. The only thing that seemed to matter at the moment was getting this all sorted out.

"Seto?... SETO!" Mokuba screamed. It was at that moment that I realized the pancake had burst into flames. "AH!" I yelled as mokuba grabbed the fire extinguisher. In attempt to put out the fire, he managed to hose me down with it too on accident. Damn it! I just got this uniform! I wonder how long it would take to get another. Perhaps it will come out in the washer. "Damn..." I cursed under my breath as I examined the mess, I'm sure the maids won't be too happy to hear about this... "Seto, are you alright?" Mokuba asked as he examined the damage. "What happened?" I wasn't sure what to say... 'Your dumb ass big brother was daydreaming about dating a mutt and forgot what he was doing.' That was the truth but I would never tell him that. "I wasn't paying attention, it was my fault." He looked worried, like something was wrong with me. I looked down at the mess, no longer able to look him in the eyes. I could since that he knew something was up. Would he be okay with it? Well, it was his big brother, but I'm quite ready to tell him yet.

"Seto, what's wrong? This isn't like you." He said, his voice filled with worry and care. Finally relaxed enough, I looked back over to answer him, only to be met with a horrible sight, her, again. She was standing right behind mokuba with a dead look. He eyes glowed a full yellow as she stared me down. "Mokuba!" I yelled as I grabbed him and dragged him out of the kitchen. "Seto, what are you Doing?" He screeched as I finally set him down. "Uh, it's... Nothing. Just go back to bed please." He looked at me as if I had two heads, well I might as well have. I just dragged him out of the kitchen after burning our stove while in a daze. "You need some sleep too..." He trailed off as he walked up the stairs.

After catching my breath, I walked back in the kitchen, still feeling her presence. "Please! Just go away! I'm losing my mind!" I screamed. I looked at the burnt stove and in the soot and burnt pancake mix "love or death." Was scratched into the melted metal. After a fit of blinking, it vanished.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

School had been long and tedious. What did she mean love or death? Was this another incident? The last time I saw her was the wreck. Was mokuba in trouble again? I hope not.

It was 5th period and I'm getting tired of this. I long forgot the teacher and lost interest in what she had to say, it didn't matter anyways, I knew this kind of stuff at age 12. I had much more important things on my mind. I have to figure out who that woman was. After that moment I forgot about breakfast and did a history search on her. Nothing, I found nothing. The library would be my next option, and if all else fails, a pastor. Believe me, I'm not religious, in fact, I'm an atheist, but with not much else to go on, I didn't have much of a choice.

"Now class, take out your homework from last night and we will begin by going over it." It only took about give minutes for me to do it. This petty shit isn't that complicated, and most of the class I am working.

I looked to my right and saw wheeler doodling on his math homework, it didn't Surprise me. He never did his homework and I can't remember the last time he didn't have detention! After further inspection I discovered that he was doodling the blue eyes white dragon and the red eyes black dragon with their tails intertwined. Does that mean... Does him... Is he... Huh? The way he looked at it was like he was in deep longing... Could he actually have feelings for me? No, it's just a doodle, just a doodle...

The teacher began walking around the room patting the kids on the head that actually did it and handing out detentions to those who didn't. There was no way in hell she was going to pet me like I'm some kind of stupid mutt! But somehow as if she read my mind, she let out a faint giggle and pet I on the he am 3 times. No way had that bitch actually done that! I immediately leaned forward and whispered to her "do that again, and you will have a lot of problems on your hands." She looked at me in terror and immediately turned around to check joey's homework. Her terror turned into anger when she saw the doodle. "Mr. Wheeler, I can handle people just not doing the homework but drawing on it like it is nothing is just disrespecting! Detention for the rest of the week!" No matter how much joey tried to protest, she would just add another day. She really hated him. After he had 2 full weeks of detention he merely drooped in his seat like a defeated dog with his tail tucked under his legs.

She passed him by and went on to the rest of the class. She got to yugi and gave him a very teacher-like smile then pats him on the head. He giggled and blushed as she walked away. He is just like a child.

Suddenly the lights began to dim, but no others noticed. It grew dimmer and dimmer until all the light was gone. The light grew back, but it was a different time, same place. The heater that was to my right was now on the floor, the desk crushed and small traces of blonde hair under it. Blood lightly leaking out from under it as the students tried to pull the heater of the dead boy. I stared at the scene with pure horror as I began to hear a light voice, to muffle to hear. It grew louder, and louder. Until I was finally able to make out 'kaiba' the voice was vaguely familiar,

The northern slang to it. Annoying, yet comforting. "Hey kaiba, you alright? Ya look like ya just saw a ghost or somtin'." I turned to see the worried look on his face. "I'm fine; I just have a lot on my mind at the moment." He didn't look like he believed it but he gave up and turned around. It had officially been one minute since the scene... 'Four to go... This is going to hurt my reputation so badly. Maybe I could find a reason for him not to be there when it happens. I could kick him out of his chair... Take his pencil and break it, better yet, Throw it away. There is no way in hell I'm going to just come out and tell him he is in danger. '

My thoughts had taken exactly 2 minutes and 45 seconds. 'I don't have much time left.' I stared at the clock with terror. The teacher drabbled on, she glanced at me with worry but said nothing, and she was scared of me. With exactly only one and a half minutes left I began to panic. I had no idea what to do. I can't ruin my reputation but I can't let him die. 45 seconds... No... 30... 23... 17...13...10...9...8...7...6...5... As it hit 5 seconds, one of the bolts fell and hit the blonde man on the head. No longer scared about my reputation, I jumped out of my seat and tackled him out of his chair. He screamed as I made contact with him. Just as he was safely out of the seat it fell. But I wasn't. My leg was still in the seat and the large hunk of metal fell on my leg, shattering the bone. "Oh shit!" I screamed. I looked down and realized what position we were in, sadly I couldn't change it. Joey's legs were spread out just enough to where my legs fit in the gap. My arms were right beside both sides of his head. His arms were spread out. I heard a few giggles from the girls.

Joey slid out from under me and with the help of a few student, they pulled the heater up just enough to get my leg out from under there. Walking was out of the question, I couldn't move it. My left leg was completely crushed.

"Mr. Kaiba! Are you ok?" The teacher said as she ran to help me up. "Does it look like I'm ok?" I snapped back. She was a bit stunned at that but quickly recovered and said "there is no way you could walk! Joey, help him to the nurses office I'll call the ambulance!" Joey did as he was told and helped me up. "Here, put ya arm around' me." He said as he helped me up. I couldn't hide the light blush that covered my face. My arm brushed against his soft blonde hair. His body heat immediately warmed me all the way through. His scent consisted of apple and ax.

"You ok?" He said lightly as we made our way to the door. I just nodded in response. He had his hand around my waste in a tight grip. It felt like a warm embrace but to him it was probably just helping. I wanted to stay like that forever. "Hehe, looks like da big bad CEO's crippled." And, the mutt found some way to ruin it. "Don't make me regret saving your sorry life." He just laughed as we went on.

He looked at me with a slight blush. "Kaiba thanks. If you hadn't risked ya leg my head would be a pancake." Sadly, that was true, and sadly, I saw it. "Hn." "Say kaiba, why did ya save me? I thought ya hated me?" He looked so confused, like a cute little puppy. It was a good look on him. "If I hated you I wouldn't have let you cry on me, and I may be an arrogant prick, but I'm not heartless. I saw the bolt fall ad I knew what was coming next."

"We're here." He said lightly. I nodded, disappointed that I had to let go of him. He helped me limp over to the nearest chair. After I was securely in my seat he took the seat beside me. 'Shouldn't he go back to class?' I thought. He no longer needed to stay here. "You know, I don't need supervision. You can go back to class now." He looked confused but then said "I ain't leavin' ya! What if sometime happens? Den wat? Well, that and this is better than class."

He leaned back I his chair, with that same look of longing that he had earlier, like he wanted something.

"Eh, rich boy?"

"Hn?"

"Uhh... Nothin, Neva mind."

I didn't push it further. Instead I turned my head to the window to hide the light blush. Normally, it would have scared me, but I was so use to it now. Standing outside was her. She gave me a faint smile then vanished. I knew though, it wasn't the end, it will go on. And on, and on.

"Kaiba, what you lookin at? Thea's nothin out dere?" I just shook my head to dismiss the oncoming conversation. The intercom came on to announce the arrival of the ambulance. Joey helped me outside, but before he passed me off to them, he planted a quick kiss on my cheek then ran back into the school like he was about to be killed.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: hey! I'm finally back! I'm sorry it took so long. I am working on another story and just not having the inspiration. Don't worry though; I'm not going to give up on this. It is my first story and I plan on finishing it. I already have it all planned out and I even know how the lemon is going to go, yes, LEMON! Ahh, but I kind of suck at lemons so my friend Mokusoftmanager58 is going to help me. She is writing a tabloidshipping story and it has a lemon in the first chapter. You should check her out.

**The ambulance ride was long. Or at least, it felt like that to me. 'He kissed me.' Kept running through my mind. Did he like me? Why would he? All I've done since we met was harass him and put him down. I've never once shown him an ounce of respect. It didn't make since. I need to talk to him. My cheek had a tingling sensation to it. It was like no other feeling I have ever exepearenced! Sure, mokuba had kissed me before, but it felt nothing like this.**

**It was like that kiss had destructed me from all the pain in my leg. The ambulance was worried because I hadn't even moved since I got in there. I hadn't even noticed their waving hands until I felt one hit the back of my head. I immediately jolted out of my trance, sending threats of lawsuits to the man who hit me. It was then that I actually realized we were at the hospital.**

**%%%%%%%%%**

**I had sat in there waiting for the doctor. After 10 minutes a woman came in and greeted me with a friendly smile. ". Hello there...Mr. Kaiba! Looks like you took quite a hit. I can't imagine how bad it hurts. It is broken in 3 places and one is completely shattered!" I never thought about how bad it was. Joeys kiss had basically numbed it! "Here, lift your legs so I can bandage it."She said as she put both her hands under my leg. **

**The whole process took about 30 minutes. She politely talked and I, much to my Surprise, talked back. I've never been in such a good mood.**

**"All right, Mr. Kaiba! Just don't touch your leg to anything for about five minutes so the cast can dry. If you have any questions just call up to the office and we will be glad to help." She gave me a sweet smile and turned to go. But right before she left she spotted something. "What's that?" She said as she pointed to my cheek. She walked back over to me and bent down to inspect said area. She rubbed her glove covered finger over my cheek and pulled back. "Pink tinted lip balm. Who's the lucky girl?" I just giggled and replied "a blonde with a loud mouth and soft lips." A soft giggle left her lips as she stood up and said "well good luck with that." And with one final wink, she walked out. **

**%%%%%%%%%**

**I went home and found myself having trouble getting to the couch due to the coffee table. After 10 pure minutes of trying to get through the gap, I managed to push the table back. I got sat down and sat my crutches beside me then turned on the TV. It was on channel 5 and the reporters were all over my story, already! "Mr. Kaiba saved a local boy, joey wheeler. The heater I the classroom fell and if seto kaiba hadn't knocked him out of the way it would have crushed Mr. Wheeler. We want to thank seto kaiba for sav-" I couldn't take it. I hate the paparazzi ad I always will. I flipped through the channels until I landed on the movie mama. I heard it was scary as hell. I put it on in hopes that it would remove all other thoughts. **

**%%%%%%%%%%**

**"Victoria, what's under the bed?" The movie played on and I was purely unfazed. 'This was scary?' I thought as mama jumped out from under the bed to scare Annabel. I still couldn't get him off my mind!**

**%%%%%%%%%**

**"Victoria stay!" The movie still played, and I was still unbothered. It was like I was watching paint dry. Unamusing, unfrightening, and couldn't occupy my mind for five minutes. **

**%%%%%%**

**Finally the movie ended and I changed the channel to something, anything. That movie was weird. Mokuba called and asked if miki and he could go to a friend's house. Since I had yet to have a weird vision I complied.**

**It was about 5 minutes of watching spiders eat their young on animal planet and 10 of seeing drag queens' dancing like there was no tomorrow on logo when I heard a knock on the door. I got up slowly and got my crutches to answer the door. I looked out the peep hole and saw blonde. He was here? After that I opened the door and he greeted me with one of his typical remarks "damn rich boy! Dis place is as big as ya ego!" I just rolled my eyes "really? I didn't think my mansion was even big enough to contain it." I sarcastically as I let him into the living room.**

**"Lip synch for your life!" Blared through the TV as we went back of the living room. "Damn it! I forgot to cut that off!" "Hehe, Neva taught da queens interested ya." I shot him a glare that soon replaced with a smirk. "I just found out about them 10 minutes ago, how would you know about them?" His face reddened and just replied with "ya jerk!" I just smirked as I replaced myself back on the couch and gestured him to do the same.**

**"I came ta see ya... About today..." He started "I'm sorry, I shouldn't a done dat. I'm sure ya disgusted wit me." I looked at him with wide eyes. "If ya wanna beat tha shit outta me go right ahead." I reached over and brushed his hair out of his eyes and began to speak "I'm not disgusted, in fact, you have quite soft lips. And if I wanted to beat the shit out of you I wouldn't have let you in to my home... And I may also be... Fond... Of... God this is hard. You get what I'm saying." I'd never admitted a crush before. **

**He immediately smiled a huge smile and kissed me on the cheek once more. "I get what ya mean." I went to kiss him when his phone rang. **

**"Joey here." He said as he answered. But soon his face turned a sickly shade of grey when he heard who was on the other line. "Oh... Hey dad." All I could hear on the other end was a drunken slur of curses and screams. After he hung up a single tear went down his cheek and lowered his head.**

**"What was that about?" I questioned. He looked up to me and said "my dad kicked me out of da house, again. Well, he does it about once a week." I felt heartbroken at that. Who would hurt such a sweet mutt? Soon though all the sadness that I was feeling turned to an idea. "We have extra rooms, you can stay here. But in return I have a little job for you." I started. "What's dat suppose ta mean?" I giggled and said. "Being in my condition, I can't do as much as I could before, so you WILL follow my every command. Like good mutts should." He gave me a glare that could kill more puppies then my smile could then said "so I'm ya bitch?" I couldn't help but smirk at that thought. "Basically." **

**He then smiled and said "and what shall your bitch do first?" He purred seductively into my ear. I just let out a light giggle. I leaned in to get close enough to his ear to feel my breath. "I want... You... To... Get me coffee." He pulled back and playfully slapped me one the arm. "Damn it ya no fun!" He said as he got up to go to the kitchen. I Hope he wasn't planning to try to find the kitchen himself. This place had 4 floors and 37 rooms. "2nd floor, 5th room to the right!" I called to the other room. "Got it!" I smiled evilly "don't burn down the house!" "GO FUCK YASELF!" well, I guess that part will never change.**

**%%%%%%%%**

**"Here's ya coffee, ya hiness!" joey snapped sarcastically. "Anything else, ya majesty?" I smiled and said "no, I think the bitch has done enough for now." **

**"Ya know, if it weren't for me havin' nowhere else to go and ya Savin' my life, you'd be missin some teeth about now." **

**"Hehe, I'm sure I would, bitch. Now stop barking and hand me the remote." I said as I crossed my good leg over my casted one. I heard a string of mumbles, something about me being a selfish bastard. "So... Where's mokuba?" He asked as he handed me the remote. "He is at a friend's house. By the way. The little girl miki that list her parents is also staying here." He cocked an eyebrow. I could tell he was confused so I finished with "she would have been sent to an orphanage." He mouthed 'ah' and with a nod he relaxed on the couch. **

**"So, what are we gonna do till day get home?" He said. I looked over at him with my eyebrow raised in a mocking manner. "Are you suggesting something, flee bag?" "HEY! I can handle puppy, dog, an even mutt, but don' call me a fleabag! And no, asshole!" He elbowed me as a finish to his sentence. I just rolled my eyes and began flipping through the channels. "How bout a movie?" He asked. I nodded and went to the movie channels. Mama just so happen to be back on. This is going to be fun!**

**%%%%%%%%%%% **

**"Mama no! You promised!" If the mutt had a tail, it would have been between his legs. By that time, he had his head buried in my shoulder. **

**"P-please turn it off!" He said. "Is the puppy scared? Aww, come 'ere." I said as I wrapped my arms around him. I could feel him trembling underneath my embrace. This movie isn't even that scary!**

**"Turn it off or I'm leavin'!" He exclaimed. "Are you sure about that? Every light in the mansion is off, and you don't know where the light switches are." I smirked as he grumbled fine under his breath and continued to cower and cuddle into my shoulder. **

**%%%%%%%%**

**After the movie was over, I turned to him to see a look of pure fear. His eyes were huge.**

**"Oh come on! It isn't that bad!" I said as I rolled my eyes in amusement. "Y-yes it w-was! Ya bastard!" Exclaimed the quivering blonde. "I think I'm gonna be sick!" I smirked and said "Calm down, mutt." He turned to me and said "I gotta use da bathroom, but I don't wanna go alone!" The blonde crossed his legs as he hugged himself. "That's payback for being a smart ass. Keep that in mind, I'm not a merciful person. And if that made you sick then you better not really tick me off or I will turn On the walking dead." I finished with a matter of fact look. **

**"I hate ya, jerk!" He exclaimed. "Wheas da bathroom?" He said as he stood up. "Down the hall 3 doors to the left. And mokuba left his cross necklace on the in table in case you want to ward off any demons." He flipped me off and walked over to the door, but before he opened it he quickly ran and grabbed said necklace. "Naive bitch." I mumbled. He quickly left the room and Down the Hall to the bathroom.**

**%%%%%**

**After a while I was getting worried about the mutt. Damn, was he so scared that he was tip toeing? Finally the mutt crawled his way back to the living room. "Did mama get you?" I asked tauntingly. "Damn you, Kaiba..." He said as he curled up on the couch. "If dis is what livin' wit you is like den I don't wanna!" **

**"I guess I could go easy on you every now and then." He just huffed.**

**"Soo... Watcha wanna do now?" I thought for a minute. "Ghost hunting?" Joey frowned at that and huffed. "Damn jerk!" I got my phone and checked the time. "Miki and mokuba should be here soon. I guess they will need to know that there is a new house guest. Now, I guess I could show you the guest rooms." We got up and I lead the way. "Ya know, ya ain't dat bad. How can I repay ya? Ya saved my life and ya taken me in. Deres gotta be somthin' I can do." I turned to the blonde with a smirk "you could start by speaking proper English." **

**"HEY! Deres Nothin wrong wit my acsent!"**

**I rolled my eyes and my smirk took a lustful twist. "I guess there is something you can do." I said licking my lips. He just stared wide eyed with a huge blush but soon regained himself and I got a smack on the arm. Oh this has been an interesting week so far. **


End file.
